A need exists for an accurate and multi-functional method and measuring system that can perform the analysis of rheological properties and compositions of multi-component fluids in on-line condition, at wide ranges of fluid temperatures and pressures and simultaneous measurements of fluid components.
A further need exists for a system that is simple, fast, inexpensive, and has suitable dimensions and weight.
A further need exists for a method and system that provides real time on the spot analysis of fluid proportion such as fluid density, composition of hydrocarbon/solids and water, salt content, rheological curve, rheological hysteresis, density, temperature, electrical stability, Newtonian viscosity—τ, Bingham Plastic Constant τy, μp, Power Law Constant K, m, Herschel-Bulkley Constant τy, k, m, and other important properties essential in the drilling operation.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.